Operation POEM
by Mr. brightshiny christmas tre
Summary: Numbuh 4 writes a love poem for Numbuh 3 then hides it. Too bad Numbuh 477 and Numbuh 444 found it and read it over the intercom. Will numbuh 4 be able to prove that he didn't write the poem? Fat Chance! Couples: 34


Operation P.O.E.M.

Potential

Operatives'

Eternal

Mushiness

By mr.bright,shiny,christmastre and Mazzi 4

Starring: Mr.brightshinychristmastre as Numbuh 477 And Mazzi4 as Numbuh 444 from Sector E.

Disclaimer: Neither I or Mazzi4 Own codename :kids next door. But, we do own this fan fic.

" Your hair with locks I want to hold.." Numbuh 4 began typing.

"Your eyes as beautiful as silver and gold. When I first met you, I must admit, Around you, I felt like a twit. I must admit, I've longed to say: Kuki, I love you with no dismay."

"Done!" Numbuh 4 said while finishing typing.

" Numbuh 4, what are you doing?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Uhhh, Nothing, Just goofing around on the computer." Numbuh 4 said while hiding the poem.

"Okay!" Numbuh 3 said while skipping off. Then, Numbuh 4 left the room. "Oh, what do we have here?" Numbuh 477 asked. " Whoa! It's a freakin' Love Poem!" Numbuh 477 Thought.

"Hey, Numbuh 444, Could you come over here a sec?" Numbuh 447 asked.**  
**"Yeah sure," Numbuh 444 said and abandoned the pile of comics she had been going through. "What's that?"

"Look for yourself!" Numbuh 477 tried not to laugh as he handed over the piece of paper with the little hearts in the corners. Numbuh 444 took it off him and read it over and over. By the time she had finished, Numbuh 477 was bright red in the face and was almost crying with laughter.

"Oh my cruddy…." Numbuh 444 giggled and adjusted her cap to hide her eyes. Numbuh 477 couldn't help himself any longer and burst into hysterics.

"Oh Kuki, your eyes as beautiful as silver and gold! Hahahahaha!" He said, wiping his eyes.

"Aww, bless 'im!" Numbuh 444 said, trying to not die with laughter too.

"Numbuh 444, I just got a great idea!" Numbuh 477 exclaimed while laughing.

"What is it?" Numbuh 444 asked while chortling slightly.

"Why don't we read this thing over the intercom? It'll get the whole sector laughing until their Triple extra Quadruple super frozen milkshakes come out of their noses."

Numbuh 477 explained. Later at the intercom room door…

"You know the code?" Numbuh 444 asked.

"Yes, I do." Numbuh 477 said as he bent down to the key pad.

"8675309" Numbuh 477 typed.

Just then, the Tutone alarm blasted.

Jenny, don't change your number, 

_867-5309_

" Oh junk!" Numbuh 477 yelled over the music.

" Didn't you know that code set off the Tutone alarm!" Numbuh 444 yelled over the music.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Numbuh 477.

A couple hours after hitting the door with a baseball bat like a crazy person it finally opened.

" Well, there could've been a more humane way." Numbuh 444 thought.

Then Numbuh 444 and Numbuh 477 entered the room..

"Okay, You ready?" Numbuh 477 asked.

"I'm LOVING this! Gimme five!" Numbuh 444 grinned, slapping palms with Numbuh 477. Numbuh 477 grinned and spoke into the intercom.

"Common, Sectors E and V. This is Numbuh 477, delivering an URGENT code-red message!" He yelled, trying not to laugh. Numbuh 444 stuffed her cap in her mouth to stop her self from bursting into hysterics over the intercom.

"Yeah, lay in on us," Numbuh 5 muttered from the Main Room over the intercom. Numbuh 444 bit down HARD on her lip until the foul taste over blood could be tasted.

"Oh Kuki ,my wonder, the way you smile makes me tremble  
But with joy as a beautiful sun you resemble,  
You're more precious than a Crown Jewel,  
And attract loads of attention from boys at school,  
Your hair with locks, I want to hold  
Your eyes shimmering more valuable than silver or gold  
Your beautiful soft voice, sweeter than a lark  
Your perfect handprint on my hoodie left a mark…" Numbuh 477 said in the best Australian accent possible.

"My turn!" Numbuh 444 whispered

"Every time I see your face, My speech is stunted, and my heart is punted. I must admit, when we first met, around you, I felt like a twit. I must admit, Iv'e longed to say.." Numbuh 444 said in her best Australian.

"Ready?" Numbuh 444 asked Numbuh 477. "Yeah." Numbuh 477 replied

"Kuki I love you, with no dismay. Love Numbuh 4." Both Numbuh 444 and Numbuh 477 said.

Just then, there was an awkward silence in the Treehouse. Then everyone (Exept Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4) was laughing.

"See, Their Triple super Quadruple extra frozen milkshakes are coming out of their noses." Numbuh 477 said to Numbuh 444.

Well that's the first chappie of operation P.O.E.M. R&R plz


End file.
